


Office Shenanigans

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Clothes Still On, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, POV Female Character, Panties Sniffing, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Teasing, unprotected sex, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You’ve been teasing Ignis for a while already, and he had decided he needed to punish you for it.





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon: You’re really distracting, you know. You make me want to push all this paperwork to the side and bend you over my desk every time you walk in here.” for Ignis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> So here it is, some office shenanigans with our Specs, sorry for the wait as it took me a while to get the muse motivated for this. No, this is not an admittance I am in Ignis Hell. Nope. Nada. It ain’t happening *builds wall around myself*.

You knew that the game you played was beyond dangerous. His eyes almost burned a hole in your skirt as you walked passed his desk, chattering into your earpiece to one of your superiors about the documents you were delivering to the different divisions. Could hear the soft grunts he tried to hide so hard as you ‘accidentally’ dropped a piece of paper and had to bend over to pick it up. Of course, you didn’t bend down through the knees. No, you did from the waist. And you made sure he had a good view of your shapely behind clad in a nice dark blue pencil skirt.

It was a power rush to mess with the Ignis Scientia like you were. Pushing him, wondering when and how he was going to break. Because you knew without a doubt that he desired you, having heard his friends tease him. Knew the tell-tale signs. So, you teased him. Messed with him. Got his blood boiling.

He was so damn controlled, so damn serious. It was hot as fuck, making it even more fun to tease him and get under his skin. You wanted to know what would happened when that iron control finally snapped. It would probably end with some very sore body parts. Sounds like a damn good idea to you.

“Miss Y/N.” His voice so damn prim and proper, where the hell had he even gotten that accent from. Not even the King had such a stuffy accent. Although not that you really complained, his voice made you melt like crazy. Steeling yourself, you turned around and gave the Prince’s Advisor a sweet little smile. Your heels clicking on the stone floor as you stepped into his office.

“Yes sir?” you asked innocently as you tried not to get too affected by the sharp look he gave you, hidden behind those glasses of his. Your gaze followed him as he stood up and moved to the door. Your heart jumped and pussy throbbed when you heard the snick of the lock behind you.

He moved behind you, his gloved hand brushing you thick ink black hair over your left shoulder so your neck became accessible to him. Air rushed out of your lungs as his lips caressed your vulnerable skin. Pressing lightly against the quickening pulse. His hands settling on your hips as his much larger body pressed against yours.

“You’re really distracting, you know. You make me want to push all this paperwork to the side and bend you over my desk every time you walk in here,” he purred darkly in your ear as he moved his hand up and down your side. His teeth gently biting down on your ear. You felt victorious. He was unravelling, cracking. Oh, this was going to be  _fun_.

“Why don’t you? Bend me over and fuck me hard,  _Mr Scientia_. Fill me up with your nice curved-cock and make me sing your name,” you challenged him as you brushed your ass back against him. His cock was a hard ridge in his dress pants, warm. Your sultry challenge made him snap, papers being shoved to the floor, and your chest pressed firmly against the polished wood.

His body had followed you, trapping you as he held your wrists firmly on the floor. His breathe warming and tingling your ear as he grind slowly against your ass. “Damn it. I hope you’re wet already. I’ve a meeting in 15.”

“You should have thought about that before you decided to call me into your office,” you sassed him amused as you looked at him over your shoulder. His green eyes sparking as his lips curled up in a seductive smirk. The squeeze he gave your wrist made it clear that you weren’t allowed to move, and you decided to humour him.

He crouched down behind you, kissing up your thighs as he rolled up your pencil skirt - making it bunch up around your waist. He stood up, his breathing ragged as you could feel him admire your intimate parts. Barely covered by the thin fabric of the sheer lace panties you were wearing. The fabric having darkened because of your juices. He brushed his nose against it for a moment, inhaling deeply while you moaned in response. Oh, that was downright dirty. Who would have thought that he had it in him?

“All wet and ready, just for me. You are making me feel honoured, darling,” he drawled amused as he stood up and shoved your panties to the side. His fingers stroking and playing with your folds. Tugging on them lightly before stimulating your clit. You let out a strangled sound, not able to be truly loudly as you wished to as you two were still in a public place. It wasn’t like others didn’t have sex in their offices. Often enough, you had heard moans and gasps come from Cor’s office when his little dark-skinned beauty of a wife came by, but still, Ignis had a reputation to uphold.

While you had been lost in thought, Ignis had pulled his cock out and rubbing the broad slightly pointed tip against your dripping sex. Your walls pulsated, pushing more juices out of you. “Careful now, you’re going to leave a stain on my pants. Will get me some awkward questions in my meeting.”

“Sorry, Mr Scientiaaaaaa!” You bit down on your bottom lip hard as he thrusted into you. His hands having a good grip on your hips. The bastard still wearing his gloves. He kissed up and down your spine as he pounded mercilessly into you. Angling his hips as he searched for your pleasure spots. You bit on your hand to muffle your sounds. He breathed rapidly, mixing little grunts and raspy moans with the panting.

You spread your feet wider apart, as much as you could with your skirt bunched up around your hips and focused on clenching and flexing your muscles around his shaft. Squeezing him firmly. Yelping, you gave him a dirty look when his hand landed on your behind. He just looked playfully arrogantly back at you. His cock still drilling into you. “Don’t give me that look  _kitten_. You’re being naughty.”

“Bite me.”

“Next time, don’t have enough time for that. Little naughty one.” He tweaked your clit suddenly, making you see stars and your toes curled inside of your heels. “Now, enough being a little cheek. Come!” he ordered sharply and roughly, authority in every inch of his voice and body.

You tried to disobey, but his voice proved too powerful to deny. Whimpering and hissing, you came around his cock. Your mouth becoming dry as the sensations made your skin tingle. Ignis pushed himself deeply into you, his arm coming around you and holding you in his chest. Air rushed out of him in a sharp hard exhale, the same way his cum shot into you and filling you up.

The two of you panted roughly as he kept holding you. Pressing a soft kiss against your shoulder, he pulled out of you and grabbed tissues out of his drawer. You just laid on his desk, trying to regain your composure and silently cursing him for finding his so quickly. Wincing, you felt him clean you up, hearing him mutter a soft apology as he tried to be as gentle as possible.

After that, he busied himself with making you decent. Moving your panties back in place and lowering your skirt. You stood up and leaned against his desk, watching him amused as he made himself decent again as well - handing you a bottle of your favourite iced tea.

“Miss Y/N?” You arched your eyebrow sassy at him as you sipped your drink. Watching his lips curve as he drank his Ebony and looking at the mess of his office.

“I prefer Mrs Scientia, husband.” He chuckled and moved towards you, squeezing your hips as he gave you a sweet kiss.

“Sorry, darling.” He took your hand and kissed the ring on it, his own glimmering proudly on his own finger. “Shall I make it up to you with dinner tonight?”

“Deal. Now go to your meeting, I will tidy up your office.”

“Thank you,  _Mrs_  Scientia.”

“You’re welcome, Mr Scientia.”


End file.
